


Promises

by thewesterndoor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2+1 - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Chaos, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, Team Chaos, Team Dynamics, mild thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewesterndoor/pseuds/thewesterndoor
Summary: Two times Hinata and Kageyama tried to have an Olympics date and the one time they accidentally succeeded.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 254
Collections: Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So this was prompted by a Tumblr post suggesting Olympic team chaos and then kind of morphed into some shoujo level nonsense. After the final two chapters of the manga I definitely felt like I needed to write some kagehina.
> 
> I tried doing some Olympics related research but got kind of overwhelmed so...it kind of requires some hand waving.
> 
> As ever many thanks to my beta reader nekoshka!
> 
> Thank you for any comments and kudos! ❤️

As Hinata stared around the hotel room, he couldn’t stop a grin from spreading across his face.

“I’m at the Olympics,” he whispered to himself.

“Boke, it’s just the hotel room,” a voice said behind him.

Hinata whirled around, his grin widening as he looked up at Kageyama’s fond expression.

“Hey, just because you’ve been to the Olympics before doesn’t mean that you get to be a jerk. Even a hotel room  _ in the Olympic Village _ is exciting.”

Leaning against the doorjamb, Hinata crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look imposing, though from Kageyama’s smirk it definitely wasn’t effective. Kageyama leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against Hinata’s lips. The contact was brief, just a soft whisper of sensation and the smell of tea from Kageyama’s breath.

“Can I interest you in something  _ more _ exciting?”

Hinata’s eyes went wide and he stared at Kageyama, wondering what alien had body-snatched his boyfriend. A moment later a blush made Kageyama’s cheeks pink.

“I meant giving you a tour. And going for dinner. There’s a lot more interesting things to see outside of just a big fancy hotel.”

Laughter bubbled up through Hinata’s chest and he nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Just let me get some of my stuff unpacked and then we can go?” He didn’t wait for Kageyama to respond before he’d turned back towards the interior of his room. He grabbed the handle of his suitcase and wheeled it from the entryway over to one of the two double beds. Already he could see signs that Bokuto, his roommate for the games, had been through the room. The other bed had a large suitcase with a MSBY logo sticker on it, electronics cables and clothes spilling out from where it had been unzipped. Beside it, draped with care, was a garment bag.

“Have you seen Bokuto-san?” Kageyama asked, following Hinata into the room and looking towards the belongings.

Hinata shook his head as he unzipped his own bag, pulling out a similar garment bag that contained his suit for any of the formal occasions that might come up. He handed it over to Kageyama.

“Can you hang that up for me?” he said before turning back to his suitcase, “We texted earlier. I think that he’s meeting up with Akaashi, so he might not actually come back tonight…” Hinata looked up sharply from his unpacking as he suddenly realized what his words might be implying. “Not that…I mean…I’m not trying to suggest…we could, but…”

This time it was Kageyama who laughed.

“Dinner first.”

Hinata took a slow breath in and nodded. It’s not that he wasn’t tempted by the big bed—the thrill of vacation sex, multiplied by a million because it was the  _ Olympics _ —but Hinata had missed getting to spend time with Kageyama. In the time that they had been dating, they hadn’t had the chance to go on very many actual dates. The thought of getting to spend their first night at the Olympics together, going for a quiet dinner, as sappy as it was, pleased Hinata in a way he couldn’t explain.

“You better take me somewhere nice.”

Kageyama stretched one hand out, his long setter’s fingers ruffling Hinata’s hair. He seemed to be on the verge of saying something, his lips pursed and eyes intent, when the door was flung open.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto said as he bounded into the room. “You’re here! You ready for this?!”

Kageyama pulled his hand back and took a step away from Hinata before turning to Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san,” Kageyama said stiffly.

But even the curt greeting wasn’t enough to curb Bokuto’s energy. He beamed at Kageyama before leaping onto his bed, his leg rucking the garment bag a little.

“Kageyama, are you excited? I’m  _ so  _ excited.”

“Bokuto, I thought you were seeing Akaashi tonight?” Hinata said, looking towards the door and half expecting to see Bokuto’s boyfriend coming through it, an indulgent smile on his face as he watched Bokuto’s antics.

Bokuto rose up on his elbows, his mouth pushing into a pout.

“There was a problem with the printers and their end of cycle deadlines got changed. All the editors got called in—Akaashi’s probably going to be sleeping in the office for a couple days while they try to get stuff ready.”

“Oh, wow! That’s…that’s rough.”

Bokuto flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. “Yeah, between his publication cycle and our training and game schedule, it’s hard for us to find the time to be together that often.”

At Bokuto’s words, Hinata’s eyes darted towards where Kageyama quietly stood.

“Yeah, it’s rough, huh?”

Kageyama caught Hinata’s gaze and then looked meaningfully at the door. Nodding slowly, Hinata walked around the edge of the bed towards him. He felt bad about leaving Bokuto on his own, but Hinata also didn’t want to let this opportunity slide.

“We were just about to go for dinner, so I’ll—“

Before Hinata could finish speaking, Bokuto sat up, his eyes bright and a faint smile on his face.

“Oh cool, who else is going?”

Hinata was pretty sure he heard Kageyama actually growl a little bit, and when he glanced over he almost caught flashes of the surly Kageyama he remembered from their early days at Karasuno. It was surprisingly endearing.

“We haven’t asked anyone else,” Hinata said, trying to hurry for the door.

Somehow, he was sure that if they could just make it out into the hallway, they’d be home free. He promised himself that he’d find a way to make it up to Bokuto later,  _ after _ he and Kageyama had been able to have their date to kick off the Olympics.

Hinata wrenched open the door only to find Atsumu there, fist raised as if to knock.

“Oh, great, you’re already here. Omi-kun wasn’t sure if you’d checked in yet,” Atsumu said, peering around Hinata. From the slight sardonic edge that snuck into Atsumu’s smile it was obvious when he noticed Kageyama. “Tobio-kun, you going to join us tonight?”

“Join us?” Hinata asked hesitantly.

Atsumu turned back to him.

“Yeah, Hoshiumi texted me and said that the Canadians are throwing a party. I can’t wait to go and get some pictures. ’Samu is going to be so jealous,” Atsumu said with more vindictive delight than was probably seemly for someone veering into their late twenties.

“We’re going for dinner,” Kageyama said, crowding in close to Hinata.

“Hmm, okay, probably a good idea,” Atsumu leaned back to call down the hallway. “Omi-kun, text Hoshiumi and tell him we’re going to be late. Actually no, tell him to meet us…Where are we going?”

From just down the hallway, Hinata could hear Sakusa’s muffled response of, “Text him yourself.”

A moment later, Bokuto’s arms were dropping over Hinata’s shoulders in a loose hug.

“You’re going for dinner too, Tsum Tsum? Great! Where are we gonna go?” Then Bokuto leaned forward, pressing on Hinata’s back until they were both leaning out into the corridor and could see Sakusa peering at them over his face mask. “Omi-kun, what are you in the mood for?”

Hinata sent a desperate look to Kageyama, wondering how they could salvage their plans, but Kageyama’s gaze was intent on where Bokuto’s arms were draped over Hinata’s chest. If Hinata hadn’t been so focussed on figuring out how they could have their damn date, he might’ve found Kageyama’s jealousy cute.

“What are the options?” It always amazed Hinata how well Sakusa could convey his begrudging tolerance at being dragged along to all of the team events. And the fact that, despite his obvious resistance, he always seemed to show up.

Atsumu fumbled with the pockets of his tight jeans to pull out his phone, and a moment later had the screen angled enough that Hinata could see.

The lock screen was a picture of Atsumu asleep, his jaw slack with a dribble of saliva at the corner of his mouth and his face scrunched against a pillow in a shockingly unattractive way. Hinata couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey, keep yer eyes to yerself,” Atsumu grumbled, tilting his phone. In a slightly smaller voice he added, “’Samu changed the picture and I haven’t had the time to change it back.”

Bokuto piled on, leaning over Hinata to get a look so that Hinata had to brace himself against the weight.

“Let me see. What’s your picture? You never let me see your phone.”

“Shut-up, it’s nothing,” Atsumu said, suddenly having to fight Bokuto to keep control of the phone.

“Is this how stuff for MSBY always is?” Kageyama asked.

“Like the Adlers are any different.” Atsumu said.

Kageyama smiled cooly, though Hinata could see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“I like to think we’re a little more refined.”

“Ohhhh, right, Ushiwaka’s no fun,” Bokuto chipped in, nodding enough that he made Hinata sway beneath him, “Though I once saw Hoshiumi try to fight an umbrella rack during a youth training camp.”

“Dinner?” Sakusa said, his voice dripping with pained resignation.

“So, we were just—” Hinata tried before Atsumu cut him off.

“‘Samu sent me some suggestions of places to go. Normally I wouldn’t trust him for shit, but when it comes to food he doesn’t fuck around. I think we should just start with the first one and see how things go.”

“What’s their sanitation rating?” Sakusa demanded. “I’ve  _ been _ to some of the places your brother goes. I want detailed inspection results.”

The chatter continued through the group as the others pushed their way out into the hall. Slowly, Hinata found himself and Kageyama caught in the tow of the group as they moved towards the elevator bank. The chances of them getting away now were probably as slim as getting out of a riptide.

“Sorry,” Hinata whispered softly to Kageyama while Atsumu and Bokuto continued to fight for control of Atsumu’s phone, Sakusa just looking like he was concerned their roughhousing was going to lead to one of them trying to touch  _ him _ .

Kageyama bumped Hinata’s shoulder gently with his own and gave him a quick smile.

“It’s fine. This isn’t our only chance, and it’s probably good to spend the first night with the team anyways. For bonding.” Kageyama didn’t exactly sound convinced by his own words.

Hinata leaned briefly into Kageyama and smiled up at him.

“That’s unexpectedly grown-up of you.”

“Hey!”

The ding of the elevator was followed by the door opening smoothly. The others started to crowd onto the car, and there was nothing to do but follow suit.

Before he stepped on, Hinata looked over his shoulder and fixed Kageyama with another smile.

“I hope we can do something soon.”

***

Three days later and one game down, Hinata and Kageyama still hadn’t been able to carve out any alone time. What hadn’t gone towards practices and team meetings, their first game, and just the general work of trying to keep in top shape for competition had been filled with the chaos of the Olympics. And Hinata couldn’t be mad about it. It was thrilling, not just to be there, but to be there with friends. Playing with people that had become like family. But he also just wanted to have a little time to spend with Kageyama.

As he dropped the weights back onto the rack with the dull clang of metal on metal, Hinata’s eyes drifted over to where Kageyama was finishing up a set of weighted squats. Their gazes caught and a small smile flitted across Kageyama’s mouth, his frown clearing for a moment.

Hinata dragged his towel across his face and walked over.

“So…no one has talked about any plans for tonight yet,” Hinata said slowly.

Kageyama rose up from his final squat and dropped the weights onto the ground. He snatched Hinata’s towel away and dragged it over his own face.

“Is this you being subtle? Because you suck at that.”

Hinata was glad that his cheeks were already flushed from the exertion of his workout.

“Well, sorry, Stupid Kageyama.”

Kageyama picked up his water bottle and smiled shark-like at Hinata before he squirted water into his mouth. Hinata couldn’t help but notice the way it dribbled messily down Kageyama’s chin and onto his neck. The tracks of the water were oddly entrancing as they traced paths down towards the neck of his shirt, and if they hadn’t been in the gym with about a dozen other athletes around them, Hinata would’ve been tempted to follow the path with his tongue.

“I don’t need you to be subtle,” Kageyama said. “Isn’t that why we work? You’re a runaway freight train and I’m a stick in the mud? Anyways, I uh…like you when you’re…”

Kageyama’s eyes darted away from Hinata as he trailed off and Hinata’s chest felt too full. Like someone just kept pouring happiness into him and that at any moment, it was going to start spilling out of his eyes or ears.

“Well, how’s this for unsubtle? Let’s try to get in our date tonight,” Hinata said. He reached over and grabbed Kageyama’s water bottle, taking a sip for himself as he waited for Kageyama’s response.

Pushing one hand through his hair, raking it back from his forehead, Kageyama shook his head.

“I want to, but there’s a game tomorrow. And we’re both playing. I don’t think going out—“

Hinata tapped the base of the water bottle against Kageyama’s forehead gently.

“It doesn’t have to be a  _ going out _ date. It can be a very responsible staying in date. We can get whatever seems healthiest from room service and…I don’t know, watch game tape? If we decide to get really crazy we can watch that prehistoric shark movie Bokuto has been talking about for months.”

With a smile that managed to cut straight through Hinata’s chest, Kageyama nodded.

“It’ll have to be in my room,” Kageyama said as he bent over to pick up the weights again.

He didn’t really have to say anything other than that. Bokuto was great, but any chance of a quiet evening would disappear if their date was in Hinata’s shared room.

Hinata tugged his phone out of his gym bag and took a quick look at the time. By his reckoning, Bokuto would still be doing his light cardio for another forty five minutes. If he hustled, he’d have time to go shower and change and then sneak back out without the risk of running into him.

“Give me thirty minutes? I’ll just go and get cleaned up,” Hinata said, plucking at his sweat-damp t-shirt. “Meet up at your room? Is Ushiwaka going to be a problem?”

“No, he’s been taking these evening walks and then doing his journals and stuff out somewhere.”

“Wait? Really?”

“Yeah, and I’m not going to complain. It was the same when we’d have to room together on the Adlers.”

Hinata darted a quick look around the gym, and seeing that there was no attention on them, he lifted up onto his toes and pressed a quick kiss to Kageyama’s lips. He was gratified to see a slightly stunned expression fall across Kageyama’s face and his cheeks go from the pink of exertion to a darker flush that swept all the way out to his ears.

“Thirty minutes,” Hinata promised.

He darted out of the gym and training complex. Outside, the summer weather had coalesced into a heavy humidity that was like breathing steam, but Hinata didn’t slow his pace. He raced back towards the hotel, grateful for the first blast of icy air conditioning.

The lobby was humming with activity, and Hinata caught sight of Yaku and Komori in the coffee shop looking as though they were in the middle of either an enthusiastic conversation or a friendly fight, but the elevators weren’t too bad. Almost like some god was looking out for him, one of the elevators opened up as soon as he pressed the button, and he was able to hurry in between a tall pair of guys wearing Team Italy warmup jackets and a wiry girl whose reddish ponytail was threaded through a baseball cap with an American sports team logo.

Hinata smiled politely and kept an eye on the flashing numbers as they neared his floor. The moment the doors opened again, he mumbled an apology in English and all but shoved his way out to run down the halls.

His room was blessedly silent when he flung open the door, already starting to strip out of his workout clothes. He tossed them onto his bed, taking just long enough to find a change of clothes that looked clean and then hurrying into the bathroom.

It was one of the quickest showers of Hinata’s life, but he was clean, dressed, and back out the door in under ten minutes. Which wasn’t a minute too soon. As he pulled the door closed, he could already hear Bokuto’s laugh from down the hall near the elevators.

Bolting in the other direction, Hinata didn’t allow himself to breathe until he was in the stairwell and halfway up to the next floor where Kageyama’s room was. Worth it though. He was basically home free. Most of the players were staying on Hinata’s floor—it was just Kageyama and Ushijima who were up here in their shared room—so no one even really bothered to spend any time there.

When he finally knocked on Kageyama’s door, Hinata knew he was probably a sweaty mess, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was him and Kageyama finally getting to have their date.

The door opened, but instead of Kageyama’s face, Hinata was looking up at Ushijima.

“Shoyo-kun, are you here to watch game tape with Tobio-kun and I?”

Desperately, Hinata tried to look around Ushijima’s broad shoulders to find Kageyama, but he was greeted with a look of resigned acceptance on Kageyama’s face.

“Uh, yeah, I guess?” Hinata said as he stepped inside.

“Good, good. I think there are a few moments from our game that I’d like your thoughts on. And of course it’s important for us to take a look at the Argentina tapes.” Ushijima was so serious and solemn that Hinata didn’t have the heart to ask him to leave.

“Sounds great.” His enthusiasm sounded a little hollow to his own ears, but Ushijima didn’t seem to notice.

When Hinata drifted over towards the couch where Kageyama was sitting, Kageyama grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, tugging him towards the couch until he was sitting on the arm beside Kageyama.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama said under his breath. “When I got back he was already here and I didn’t feel like I could just—“

“No, it’s fine. It’s his room too. And at least it’s just us.”

At that moment, Ushijima looked up from the phone that he’d been texting on.

“Oh, Aran says that he and Atsumu want to watch the tape as well. They’re going to bring food.” He squinted at the screen. “And maybe Yaku?”

So much for their quiet evening.

“Next time,” Kageyama whispered. “We’ll definitely get to have our date next time.”

***

“Oh man, I’m so hungry.”

Kageyama barely looked up from the journal open in his lap to glance at Hinata, instead just snorting quietly.

“You’re always hungry,” Kageyama said.

Hinata sat up from where he’d been bent over his legs, stretching out his hamstrings, and gave Kageyama’s shoulder a shove. It had virtually no effect but Hinata liked to think it was the thought that counted.

“This is  _ I need to eat in twenty minutes or my stomach’s going to crumple up into a ball _ hungry.”

“Oh well if it’s  _ that _ sort of hungry,” Kageyama said dryly as he continued to make notes.

If Hinata wasn’t so consumed by the pressing need to eat, he might’ve been impressed with Kageyama’s single-minded focus on the task at hand. Whenever Hinata really tried to pinpoint what it was that had him first fall in love with Kageyama, he was pretty sure that it always came down to the way Kageyama approached volleyball. Kageyama was the first person Hinata had met who had the same hunger and relentless determination to do whatever was needed to push forward.

“Are you just about finished? Let’s go find the others and get supper.”

Kageyama nodded slowly as he finished writing something and then set the pen down along the spine and closed the notebook. It made a soft thud as it hit the mat of the practice court floor when he tossed it down beside him.

“Are there plans for tonight?” Kageyama said.

Hinata clambered to his feet and then offered a hand down to help Kageyama up, grunting a little at the weight.

“When aren’t there plans?”

Somehow they’d gone through almost the entirety of the Olympics without being able to carve out time for their date. With just one game left in a couple days and the Olympics set to wrap up shortly after, the two of them had just kind of accepted that it wouldn’t happen.

Hinata had tried to act like it was fine—they’d already made plans to do something special after, when they’d have a stretch of free time before they had to get back into the swing of regular life—but he couldn’t help but feel a little let down. 

Scrolling through his phone, Kageyama squinted down at the group chat and then turned to look at Hinata.

“Everyone’s planning to meet and go for food around eight—can you hold out until then?”

“What time is it now?” Hinata whined.

“Seven.”

Hinata knew the sensible answer was to say yes. It was just an hour and with Akaashi busy with work and unable to come and take charge of Bokuto, some of that responsibility had fallen to Hinata. The team had decided he was the only one with the energy and enthusiasm to take on Bokuto in his more chaotic moments. But already his energy was starting to fade and the gnawing pit in his stomach was only growing.

“Could we maybe just stop at the noodle bar on the way back to the hotel? Just grab something small before the guys head out. They won’t even have to know.”

Kageyama paused as he shoved his belongings into his bag and gave Hinata a considering look.

“Well, you can certainly eat enough that they probably wouldn’t be able to tell.”

Hinata gently kicked Kageyama in the shins.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yeah.”

Reaching out, Hinata laced his fingers through Kageyama’s and started to tow him towards the exit. Already his thoughts were on what sort of broth he wanted to order and whether he could swing having a beer. A protein shake was definitely a better option, but Hinata just felt like it was a night to enjoy noodles and beer with his boyfriend before they got sucked back into the whirlwind of their team.

It wasn’t too long before they were sliding into the seats at a small table in the packed noodle bar. A harried looking server came by, still managing a friendly smile. She poured out glasses of water and then scratched their orders onto her notepad before hurrying to the next table.

With the hum of conversation around them in a handful of different languages and the lights dimmed enough that everything felt softened, the restaurant had a cozy intimacy. In less crazy times, this was exactly the sort of place that Hinata might’ve chosen for a date. There was even the bonus that no one had looked twice at either Hinata or Kageyama still in their joggers and t-shirts from the practice court. The Olympics truly were  _ magical. _

Buzzing from the front pocket of his pants drew Hinata’s attention to his phone. He pulled it out and saw a text to the group chat waiting.

_ Shoyo, where ru? _

With the accompanying sad owl sticker, Hinata didn’t have to see the name to know it was from Bokuto.

“Sorry,” he said to Kageyama, who’d already picked up his own phone to see the message. “I better reply now or it’s not going to end.”

_ Grabbing some stuff on the way back to hotel with Kageyama. Dinner still at 8? _

Almost immediately, he could see that a few people were starting to type responses. Atsumu was the first to hit send.

_ Leaving now. Found out there are fireworks tonight at 9 and want to have time to get a good spot. _

At that moment the server returned to their table, setting down two bowls of ramen. Hinata caught Kageyama’s gaze but he just shrugged, picking up his chopsticks and mumbling a quick “itadakimasu” before diving in.

“You interested in going to see the fireworks?” Hinata asked Kageyama. Both of them kept their schedules pretty strict, especially where sleep was concerned, but he couldn’t deny the appeal of being able to sit outside and watch fireworks together. It was one of those small things that he’d always seen in manga and tv but had never quite managed to do with a partner in real life. Probably silly, but it had at least some air of summer romance to it. Even if it would likely include Atsumu trying to torment Sakusa, Hoshiumi getting into a fight with someone, and Ushijima obliviously breaking the hearts of fans, all while Bokuto was live streaming to his Instagram or something.

Again Kageyama shrugged, though this time he smiled a bit.

“Could be fun. But only if you want to.”

Hinata couldn’t stop himself from returning the smile, his heart racing a little and his hand tightening around his phone.

“Yeah, at least for a bit. If it gets too late we can always leave.”

Taking a quick look at the clock on his phone and seeing that it was seven thirty, Hinata made some quick decisions.

_ Was starving and stopped for food on way back. Can we meet at fireworks? _

Again it was Atsumu who responded first.

_ I thought I knew you???? Y ru eating without us????  _ There was a moment’s pause, and then another text saying,  _ Yeah, that’s fine. We’re just grabbing something quick. Going to the main plaza for fireworks. Grab us a good spot if you get there first. _

Hinata responded with just the thumbs up emoji and then put his phone away. He gestured towards the server to call her over and then ordered himself a beer before finally starting on his noodles. They’d started to grow a little soft, but the broth had a depth of flavour that managed both to be comforting and to wake up his palate.

“Beer, huh?” Kageyama said, one eyebrow lifting up.

Slurping his noodles, Hinata nodded.

“It felt fitting if we’re going to fireworks after, right? Just kind of more like an event?” His face grew warm and his fingers tightened around his chopsticks. He turned his attention down to his bowl. “I’m probably being dumb. It’s just spending more time with the team, but…”

He snuck a glance up and saw Kageyama watching him. When Kageyama caught his gaze, he nodded slowly.

“No, I think I get what you mean, and…I don’t…I don’t disagree.”

Hinata could feel his pulse heavy in his ears as he smiled at Kageyama before returning to his ramen.

They lingered over their supper, ordering a couple of side dishes to share. The conversation flowed easily from an analysis of the practice earlier that day to gentle bickering over the best brand of volleyball shoes to swapping stories of away game team antics for the Adlers and the Black Jackals.

When Hinata finally checked the time, it was with some surprise that he realized it was already eight thirty.

“We should get going if we’re going to see the fireworks. We need time to walk there and then to find the others.”

They paid the bill and then headed out into the night. The air was balmy and still thick with heat, but the dark skies were clear—perfect for fireworks.

As they neared the main plaza, the crowd started to thicken until Hinata had to slip his hand into Kageyama’s to avoid getting separated in the crush.

“Do you see any sign of the others?” Hinata said.

“No, but it’s crowded enough that they could be close and we wouldn’t see them. Let’s go where it’s a little quieter and try texting them.”

They worked their way through the crowd until they found an outdoor stairwell. Without thinking twice, Hinata started up the stairs, pulling Kageyama after them. When they reached the top it opened up onto an empty rooftop terrace.

Kageyama was the one to pull out his phone this time and Hinata leaned in to watch him type.

_ Up on roof. Come join. _

Hinata snorted and shook his head.

“How is that going to help them find us?”

Shoving the phone into Hinata’s hands, a mock frown warred with a smile on Kageyama’s lips.

“So you tell them how to find us. Do you even know what building we’re on?”

That caught Hinata short. His gaze whipped around the terrace as if the empty space would have some clues before he walked to the thick concrete ledge and peered over.

“Ha! Stupid Kageyama, I can see that ugly fountain thing,” Hinata said pointing down to the plaza below.

Kageyama came up beside him and took a look.

“Boke, I think that’s a memorial.”

“Shit, really? No, it’s definitely a fountain.”

Hinata started typing.

_ We found a rooftop. Building faces onto ugly fountain that made Bokuto cry last week. _

“What?” Kageyama asked, resting his chin on Hinata’s shoulder as he watched him type. “It made Bokuto cry?”

“Yeah, but it was because it reminded him of Akaashi or his time at Fukurodani. He got a little drunk with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, so it was kind of hard to understand him.”

“Sounds like him, I guess.”

Hinata leaned back into Kageyama’s body, seeking out the warmth of his chest. A moment later, Kageyama moved so that he’d draped his arms loosely around Hinata and pulled him in closer.

There was a soft ding from the phone as a reply came in and it took effort for Hinata to turn his attention back to the screen. This time it was Sakusa who’d replied.

_ Shit. We’re on the other side. Not fucking going through all those people. Masks only do so much. _

Hinata felt a moment of sympathy for Sakusa. With the crowd down below, there was no way he was a willing participant in this outing.

A moment later, Atsumu responded.

_ Omi-kunnnn. This is fun. Allow the fun to wash over you. _

_ Fuck you. And don’t text when you’re standing that close to me. _

Oddly, it was Bokuto that ended up being the voice of reason when he chipped in with,  _ Stay where you guys are. I’ll see you back at the room later. Group breakfast tomorrow in the lobby! _

The texts ended there but Hinata could only imagine what chaos was continuing wherever the others had found their viewing spots. He felt like he’d seen hundreds of text threads like that during his time with the Black Jackals.

“You got close with them, huh?” Kageyama said quietly.

Hinata hummed in response as he started to pocket the phone and then remembered it was actually Kageyama’s, handing it back.

“I guess so, but that’s how it is with every team, right?”

“Yeah, though…” Kageyama’s arms tightened around Hinata for a second. “Karasuno was different. That team was special.”

Hinata pulled to the side and turned to look over his shoulder at Kageyama’s face. There was a shy hesitancy that did something to Hinata’s heart and he pressed a hand over one of Kageyama’s.

“It was. I’m pretty sure it always will be.”

Swallowing hard, Kageyama seemed to think over his next words carefully.

“I know why it was special to me, but why for you?”

Hinata rolled his eyes but still leaned back into the cradle of his boyfriend’s chest.

“Are you going to actually make me say it? Because that’s where I got to finally start  _ playing _ volleyball. I got to learn so much and discover that the only limits were what I gave myself, and I guess…because there was you.” Hinata rushed through the last part, grateful for the dark to hide what must’ve been an intense blush. His whole face burned with the embarrassment of actually admitting that.

“It was the same for me,” Kageyama whispered, his voice husky.

As he spoke, the sky finally lit up with a dancing burst of pink lights, the air echoing with the distant pop of the fireworks.

“You know,” Kageyama said, “dinner on our own and then fireworks up on a rooftop? I think we might’ve finally had our date.”

The smile that spread across Hinata’s face was broad enough that he thought his face might burst.

“I guess we have.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at thewesterndoor


End file.
